


《青焰》35（37）【锁文补全】

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 22





	《青焰》35（37）【锁文补全】

罗望舒像一团火钻进周焰怀里，又渗透皮肤钻进他心脏，灼得人几乎发疼。  
周焰很快明白过来眼前的状况。他将罗望舒带进屋，关紧门窗，霎时间屋内像被热烘烘的信息素填满了。周焰单手抱住罗望舒，确认所有门窗都锁上后，将他抱到床上，先倒一杯水给他。  
罗望舒眼下根本无法交流，他打翻了水，难过得眼眶都红了，还下意识地瞪他。周焰不是Omega，家里没有抑制剂，更没有应付发情的经验。  
见他掏出终端，罗望舒也不知生出什么怒气，把终端也打翻了。周焰看过来时，他眼神又立马软下来：“先别联系我大哥和爸爸……”  
终端催命似的响起来，是程响。  
周焰皱眉，本能地感到程响是因为这件事打来的。  
果真一接电话，程响劈头盖脸就问周焰，罗望舒是不是去找他了。  
周焰看向罗望舒，而罗望舒则紧抓着他的手腕，手心滚烫，对他摇头。周焰喉头动了几下，说没有。  
“他现在发情热，情况非常危险！他大哥电话打到我这里，我才知道他跑出去了，简直太胡闹！周焰，你要是见到他……”程响在那边急切地说着什么，周焰耳膜鼓鼓地跳动。又听程响把罗望舒目前的危险情况说了，临挂电话时叮咛嘱咐，周焰全部应答。  
“有些话我不当讲，也顾不上那么多了。望舒他以前撑过发情期，是为自己的任性，现在他还在煎熬发情期，是为了喜欢的他。刚才他大哥急得不行，问我知不知道望舒挂念的那个Beta在哪儿，周焰，你听懂了吗？”程响在电话那端重重说道，“你要是不喜欢他，就跟他说清楚。别让他等着，为你煎熬发情期。”  
周焰挂掉电话，他黑色的瞳仁像被点燃一样，深邃地看向罗望舒。  
罗望舒已被情|欲折腾得不像样，他攀着周焰的肩膀凑上去，有点像想吻，又像害怕。  
他的嘴唇堪堪停在周焰面前，忽然想起什么：“你喜欢我吗？”  
周焰眸色深沉，捧着他的脸，拇指用力蹭过他的嘴唇：“喜欢。”  
“Alpha我一个也不肯要，你救救我，陪我度过发情期，好不好？”罗望舒如在云端，赖在他怀里不肯走，又生怕被拒绝地说，“你不救我，我是要死的。”  
他话虽说得夸张，道理却不假。  
周焰抱着他仰躺在床上，自上而下抚摸他的脸，脖颈，腺体。用仿佛很喜欢他的力道摸他，目光深深看他。  
他见过那么多Omega，听过那么多故事，糅着血，和着泪，教他什么是现实，什么是无可违逆的天意和宿命。  
他领教过，所以不信真心能敌过天意和宿命。  
但是罗望舒忽然半路杀进他的世界，带着不可思议的火光，说要做他的梦想，照进他的现实。  
周焰就算被烧成灰烬也想拥抱这火光。  
“我比你想象中还喜欢你。”周焰低头，虔诚地吻在罗望舒脖颈的腺体上，那里跳动着，薄薄一层皮肤，只要咬破就会涌出凶悍的信息素。但是他不能，他只是个Beta，他甚至没有任何立场。周焰深深亲吻他皮肤下跳动的脉搏：“你不后悔？我没有信息素，不能和你匹配，不能标记你，更无法带给你神经中枢的无上快乐……你愿意吗？”  
他不停地问，你愿意吗？你不后悔？  
罗望舒被发情折磨得不行，混沌中听到周焰的话，却心疼得快哭出来。  
“我愿意，我……不后悔！”罗望舒哭了，他环住周焰的脖子，“没有信息素，我们也是天下最登对的人。不能标记我的腺体，但你标记的是我的心。这颗心都给你，烙上你的名字，任谁来都取不走，我又能跑到哪里去？我不后悔，我愿意极了！”  
他的每个字都像敲击在周焰的灵魂上。周焰像忽然被他赐予了爱的权利，眼中的海有了波涛。

他坐在床边，弯腰低头，罗望舒白皙的双臂勾着他的脖子。  
两人试探性地碰碰唇，瞬间都有过电般的快感。  
周焰的唇形很好看，罗望舒曾肖想过很久，整个人激动得不行。周焰不安抚他，舌尖顶开他的唇，有点凶悍地亲吻他。  
开始还像在爱他，吻黏湿得不行，一股无法自持的欲气，等到罗望舒被吻得发出鼻音，浑身散发迷人的味道，吻就开始带有明显的性爱的淫气。罗望舒没被人这么吻过，受不了地推他，想要喘口气。周焰的手掌插入他的黑发里，捧着他的后脑勺，不给他逃脱的余地。  
等罗望舒被他亲得腰软，周焰开始抚摸他的身体。他的手掌带着薄茧，连抚摸都很性感。罗望舒的身体更热了。  
周焰起身关掉灯，只留下一盏夜灯，飘浮在半空中，比萤火虫大一些，像夜光珠。他脱掉上衣，露出结实性感的身体。肌肉的轮廓被微弱光源照亮，勾勒出他很有质感的皮肤轮廓。  
罗望舒被迷得不行，血管里的血都沸腾了。  
他伸出手抚摸，周焰绷紧肌肉给他摸。罗望舒耳朵发烫：“好硬。”  
“还有更硬的。”周焰亲一下他的耳朵，脱下罗望舒的裤子。  
内裤挂到脚踝上就不脱了，周焰分开他笔直的双腿，手掌盖住他粉色的笔直的性器，罗望舒顿时往上一蹿，有点受不了地抬脚蹬住他。  
周焰握住他的脚踝，侧头吻了一下，手下动作起来，看罗望舒的身体线条顿时如起伏的波涛。他向来隐忍克制，现在却像被打开闸门，欲望都倾泄出来了，狠狠地搓过两把，又弯腰和罗望舒接吻。  
罗望舒再次陷入混沌里，一边和周焰接黏稠的吻，一边说爱他，被他按着胸膛颤抖起来，惹人疼得不行。周焰捉了胸口的手，让他伸到裤子里，摸到他硬到潮湿的阴茎，粗大跳动着，包裹他的爱欲。  
这下罗望舒手指也软了，白嫩里泛了点红，无师自通地套弄着，感觉周焰在他的手心里膨胀，心脏的爱意也膨胀。  
周焰绷紧腹部，阴茎在他手里狠狠跳动一下，罗望舒单手不能全握，什么枷锁都抛开了，两只手一起握上去揉搓着。他感觉周焰的身体像一把弓，极具进攻与侵略性，他的每个动作掌控着周焰弦紧弦松，力度张弛。  
满腔的情感不知怎么宣泄才好，他等不及了，握着阴茎往后面放。  
“等一下。”周焰喘息，低头亲他一下，想找东西润滑。  
“不用。”罗望舒皮肤白，这会儿显得红透了，他勾着周焰的手摸后面，受不了地颤抖，“我是Omega。”  
周焰指尖是甜腻的水渍，他惊讶了一下，很快压抑不住，帮罗望舒扩张起来。手指捅进去摸了一圈，找到罗望舒的敏感点，他色情又煽情地揉起来，直到罗望舒的声音拔高，猝不及防地射出来，周焰才放过他。  
罗望舒射过一次，意识清明一点，顿时羞耻感就上来了。周焰蹬掉裤子，性器长而粗大，罗望舒还没被怎么样，已经要哭了。  
“害怕？”周焰沉黑的眼睛望着他。  
“有一点。”罗望舒声音都是颤抖的，“但是好喜欢。”  
周焰握着他的手按在自己跳动的阴茎上，开始吻他的胸口，耳朵，腺体，舔吮他的乳尖。罗望舒挺起白玉一样的胸膛，倒吸凉气，膝盖摩擦着周焰的侧腹，上面有许多疤，黑暗中触感尤其明显。  
“你的身体好漂亮，像古希腊的雕塑。”罗望舒喘息着，胡乱摸他的大腿和臀肌，“你受过很多伤。”  
周焰覆上来亲他：“已经痊愈了。”

周焰开始和罗望舒做爱。  
他抽出手指，沉下腰，后背和臀部一下绷紧，肌肉在罗望舒手下，变得真的像大理石一样坚硬，性器也是。  
龟头抵住已经湿润黏腻的后穴，周焰跟他湿吻片刻，低声耳语：“疼就说。”  
罗望舒双手抱住他的肩背，指尖陷入周焰后背的皮肤，感觉他阴茎插进来，滚烫又坚硬，带着确切的情意和情欲。他颤抖地吸气，把双腿也攀上周焰的腰，勾着他，压着他，要他一路插到底。  
真插到底又受不了，臀部往下躲，被周焰捞着屁股，开始一下下重而缓慢地干他。  
罗望舒被捣了两下就受不了，发情的索求却更多，双腿一下想要把人蹬开，又一下受不了地缠紧。周焰被他这副在身下任凭索要的模样激得不行，用力干了他一下，罗望舒叫出声，在他后背抓挠。  
周焰从后背摘下他的手，牵引着摸二人交合的地方，那里被捣上几十下，已经泥泞一片，发出腥甜的气味。  
罗望舒浑身都软了，周焰却相反，硬得不行，隐忍着插了十分钟，扯掉罗望舒盘在腰上的腿，甩到肩上去，将他抵得臀部抬高，开始自上而下地操干。这个姿势深了不少，罗望舒被干得阴茎坚硬，上下摆动起来，在周焰压下来的肩上咬了一口又一口。  
他断断续续地说话，到后来小声喊起来。周焰就亲他，不给他拒绝，下身飞快撞击起来，拍打罗望舒发红的臀部，将他一路顶到床头，拖下来再次插了进去。  
罗望舒受不了这么高强度的性爱快感，被周焰抿着舌尖，扛在肩上的两条腿上下拍打，脚后跟踢到周焰的脊背。  
“这么缠人，还爱使坏，真做起来又受不了。”周焰直起身，掐着他两腿的膝弯，盯住他的眼睛开始摆胯，“说你是不是叶公好龙，嗯？”  
罗望舒哪里回答得了，他两腿被掐在空中，被操得晃动起来，脚尖绷直又蜷紧，内裤滑下来，盖在周焰掐着他的手背上，淫靡得不行。  
“不，不好……嗯，要好也就……好你周焰……”他声音都被顶得断断续续。  
无上的快感层层叠累，罗望舒有点失神。周焰挺着腰插他，腰线精悍，臀部饱满，用力时肌肉线条如刀刻，时隐时现。摆腰送胯时，身体稳如磐石，只臀部发力上下抽送，摆动的身体弧度很迷人。  
罗望舒七荤八素的，伸出手要抱，周焰就迁就他低头给他抱。罗望舒要吻他眼睛，他就闭上眼，有点粗暴地插。罗望舒胡乱抚摸他绷紧又放松的小腹，无比感觉自己就像他身下的一个小玩意儿。情潮高到不行，他出了一身汗。  
周焰抽出来，猛地将他翻过去，按着他的背，从后面插进来。罗望舒身体不自觉往前倾，周焰就趴下来伏在他后背，咬住他的后颈，不让他跑，像野兽交媾似的完全插进去。  
罗望舒的后背拱起来，细腻的皮肤上是密密匝匝的汗珠，脊背骨节玲珑醒目。周焰趴在他背上不断亲他，又煽情地摆腰送胯，性器在他身体里出入。  
罗望舒眯着眼，感觉他欲望的一部分在自己身体里摩擦，却还是嫌不够，恨不得灵魂也合二为一。  
他很清楚地意识到周焰并不是Alpha，但他趴在自己的身体上，强烈的费洛蒙却从上压下，霸道浓烈地笼罩罗望舒。  
说不出那种气息是什么，但是独属于周焰的味道，很好认。  
罗望舒被周焰压在身下干了半小时，其间射在床单上，身体激动时，信息素浓烈得不像话。浓烈得周焰都受到影响。  
Beta不像Omega或Alpha拥有信息素，但他们的确有自己的费洛蒙，也能感知信息素，大概罗望舒的信息素实在太浓烈，周焰的动作也暴躁起来。罗望舒被他做到支撑不住，腰肢是软的，周焰搂着他的胳膊却是硬的。他挂在周焰怀里，被不断顶弄，耳朵血一样的红。  
“要抱。”罗望舒转过头来和他接吻，“还想和你接吻。”  
周焰便抱着他转过身，自己靠坐在床头，让罗望舒跨坐在他身上，自下而上地插。这个姿势进得非常深，罗望舒很快被插得硬起来，胡乱抚摸周焰的身体，喜欢他干自己时浑身鼓动的筋肉，爱他凶狠的，像要将自己吞吃入腹的眼神。  
周焰掐着腰把他往下按，然后抱住他耸动。罗望舒趴在他肩膀上，被干得不断呻吟，眼神没一会儿又迷茫起来。  
周焰又和他接吻，用湿淋淋的嘴唇吻他的腺体，皮肤下的气味迷人。  
“你的身体味道好像更浓了。”周焰一边跟他做爱一边蹭着他的腺体。  
罗望舒想起第二次性发育时，每个人逐渐开始形成自己信息素的味道，Omega们互相讨论，唯独说不出罗望舒的味道。  
罗望舒问好友，好友想了想：“花香的味道？”  
他跑回家问罗靳星，罗靳星凑过去闻了闻：“草味儿！”  
罗望舒把大哥打了一顿，又跑去问罗奠山，罗奠山说：“像山间雨后。”  
后来相继问了不少人，答案都不一样。  
罗望舒崩溃了。他的信息素，并不像其他人有一种具象的味道。没人能说出个所以然，但都对他的信息素味道很着迷，就连Omega都是。  
罗望舒窝在周焰怀里，身体在浪潮般的快感下痉挛着，他很清楚自己没有被标记，但仍旧在这场性爱中，感觉到无上的快感。  
“是吗……是，是什么味道？”罗望舒颠簸着问，“我的信息素？”  
周焰把他整个抱在怀里，狂风骤雨般地与他做爱，仿佛要把他身体里最后一丝气息都榨出来。  
罗望舒被弄得哭喊起来，指尖掐着周焰的肩膀，身体完全不受控制，头脑阵阵发白。  
他完全缩在周焰怀里，像一颗种子，被狠狠疼爱，灌溉，就要发芽。  
他意识到，周焰快要射了。临近高潮时的动作近乎狠辣，他又哭着说了一些“你好凶”“不要”“慢一点”之类没用的求饶话，在感觉周焰要拔出来时，又紧紧地缠住他。  
“会怀孕的，乖。”周焰剧烈喘息，残存一丝理智。  
“不要，要抱……”  
这下周焰哪还有理智，他转身把人抵在床头，用力干了十几下：“要射在里面，不让拔出来，嗯？”  
罗望舒脚趾都蜷起来了，重重地点了一下头。  
下一秒周焰按着他，深深地吻他，性器嵌入到最深，开始射精。罗望舒挂在周焰腰上，表情性感，泫然欲泣，目光柔软，爱意满溢。  
周焰受不了他那副表情，用力又顶了两下，彻底浇灌他。  
罗望舒抱着周焰性爱后的滑腻身体，爱不释手。  
“你有淡淡的花香，植物气，像河流，还像雨后的潮湿气味，是——”周焰侧头蹭了下他的脖子，又亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，笑起来，“你是春风。”


End file.
